


Past All Thought

by ThrowMeAStory



Series: Beneath The Moonless Sky [1]
Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: 25th anniversary cast, And This Is How Gustave Was Made, Broadway, Erik has Issues, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Musical References, Musicals, One Night Stands, POV Christine, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Piano Sex, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory
Summary: What happened that night beneath their moonless sky?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Series: Beneath The Moonless Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Past All Thought

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi! All rights for music and lyrics go to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Richard Stilgoe. This is set between The Phantom Of The Opera 25th anniversary and Love Never Dies. Also a lot of music metaphors used to replace sex. Enjoy!!!

"Masquerade! Paper faces on display, Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you." - The Phantom Of The Opera

Walking over to the wardrobe, I picked out a dress and folded it neatly into my travel bag. Both my eyes and hands traced over the simple cotton. In 3 weeks I would be the wife of Vicomte De Chagny. No more simple clothing or indeed as I had recently realised, no more singing.

Wandering over to the window, I gaze out at the extensive grounds. Rows of flowers and tall marble statues sat along side ornate patio furniture and a big water fountain. My soon to be mother in law was lounging upon a specially designed chaise lounge while reading and sipping lemonade. A knock echoed through out my temporary bedchamber.

"Enter."

"Christine, your carriage is here." My fiance said as he stepped into the room and made his way to my side.

"Oh, is it time already?" I questioned.

"Yes, my darling."

Sighing I quickly put on my cloak and closed my bag, taking his hand and letting him lead me to the entrance of house. We said our goodbyes and the carriage set off, taking me back towards the centre of Paris. Meg and Madame Giry where leaving before the wedding to start somewhere new and wouldn't be able to come, so I was going to them. To say goodbye.

Over the next two hours I finally had some time to think. The wedding had taken up every thought over the last couple of months and I was glad I wouldn't have to think about it until I got back tomorrow evening. Raoul has been the most wonderful fiance and his family had been so understanding that all the finery and rules were new to me. Everything was done differently in with the french upper class.

His mother had not been the happiest when he bought me back but over time I think she was happy to have someone new to shape. She herself had not been born into wealth. Her family had been poor until she was 9 and then come into a vast amount of money. So she understood that it would take time to get use to.

As the carriage pulled up to my hotel, I disembarked and checked into my room. After getting changed I exited the building and headed towards the address The Girys had given me, a small apartment near the opera house. Knocking on the door I waited outside. As the wooden door opened, the small form of my friend jumped on me and yanked me inside. Madame Giry didn't look to pleased to see me compared to Meg.

The evening continued in this way, with Meg animatedly telling me about what had happened and where they were going. They have had a offer from an old friend of Madame Giry's in America. Meg was to dance while she would sort out business matters. After dinner they both went into the kitchen while I got ready to leave.

But as I approached, the conversation I heard chilled me down to my marrow.

"But why can't we tell her the truth, mother?"

"Because he doesn't want her to know."

"Why?"

"I don't know child but that's what he wants and we can't upset him again."

My heart slammed into my ribcage as all the memories me and Raoul agreed to never talk about again swam to the front of my mind. HE was still alive. The mob hadn't gotten to him and he had lived. They were helping him and probably had been all along.

I raced back into the living room, calling for Meg when I got there. 

"Meg! I have to go now."

"Of course you do." Madame Giry said happily as they both entered the room.

Meg guided me back to the door as we made promises to write and shared a hug. The door closed behind me. My feet already taking me towards the opera house before my brain could question why. I had to see him, even if he didn't want to see me.

Taking the route that I knew from experience would take to the stage door, I entered and headed straight for my dressing room. The now charred walls made the space unrecognisable. All the furniture was ashes. All apart from the mirror.

Shutting my eyes I stepped through.

I didn't look any different to how it looked a few months prior. The candles still burned and the water still flowed through freely. Although it seemed abandoned I knew he was here, I could almost feel him. He was hiding.

Making my way further I decided I had to get his attention somehow, in a way so he knew it was me. Walking over the newly placed wooden panelling I got across the water without getting wet before all the candles suddenly went out. Startled I came to a sudden holt, he was waiting for me to make a move. So I do the only thing that came to mind.

"You have bought me to that moment where word run dry. To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why."

The word naturally started to take form as they streamed out. I could feel him behind me. Slowly approaching me until he was pressed against me. I carried on singing, knowing I could communicate better through the song than I ever could through speech.

"In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenceless and silent. And now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided."

Spinning around I press my lips to his before he had the chance to sent me away, again. Our kiss went from shy and scared to intimate and desperate. His arms held me tighter as I gently guided us back towards his bed. Sighs and moans made up a new song between us as our new piece of music was composed.

A gentle piano woke me up from my nap.

He was hunched over the instrument in the pitch black darkness, as a melody I didn't recollect floated through out the space. My angel of music stopped as I placed my hands on his shoulders, his mask still on. He hadn't taken it off yet and he probably wouldn't. Once again knowing speech couldn't get across what I wanted to say, I began to sing.

"Say you'll share with me once love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."

Moving to place myself in his lap, I gazed into his eyes. My words were being understood. They always were with him. Cupping his face I continued.

"Share each day with me. Each night. Each morning."

Before I could finish I was placed on top of the piano and we made a new verse for our song. The sound coming from the instrument pulsed under my body and reverberated in my veins. Our refrain caressed my heart, making me feel pure and whole. His touch felt like it glided along my soul as well as my body.

Nothing else mattered as my angel carried me back to the bed.

We laid in silence as we held each other. I couldn't marry Raoul after tonight. Not after what we'd shared. Before I had the chance to once again open my mouth, he embraced me tighter, like he sensed what I was going to say.

The last verse of our song was urgent, as if we would never sing it again after it had ended. I begged him with desperate movements to take me with him. I could feel the need rising in both of us as our breathing become more ragged. Gentle kisses and caresses followed, lulling me into a deep sleep.

When I awoke I reached out to my angel only to be met with air. Bolting upright I called out for him, again and again, before the truth hit me. He'd left me here alone. He hadn't even said goodbye.

Dressing as quickly as possible I ran back across the panels and back through the mirror. Getting back into my hotel room, I rang to have a bath drawn as I sorted out my clothing. Changing into a robe I asked the maid to dispose of the outfit I had worn the night before, tipping her generously. As I laid in the tin tub only one sentence repeated in my head.

It's over now, the music of the night.

When my carriage arrived, I asked the driver to take a detour to the graveyard. Weaving through the headstones with almost to much ease. I knelt in front of father's and just started talking, I had no song left in me after last night. As the speech tumbled out I knew what I had to do.

Blowing a kiss towards the stone, just like father used to do whenever we parted, I stood and climbed back into the vehicle. Over the next couple of hours my decision went from a set of jumbled ideas into a clear, simple plan, marry Raoul and not think about HIM ever again. I didn't even know his name, for god's sake. I'd also never contact Meg or Madame Giry again, I didn't want to repeat the burning down of the place I'd once thought home once more.

Three week later, I sat with my head in a chamber pot as I emptied what little food I had consumed over the past 24 hours. This wasn't how any bride wanted to spend the morning of her wedding. I knew what was happening to me, I'd heard talk of it from the other chorus girls about friends who had gotten pregnant after 'one night stands'. Putting it out my mind I went thought with the lavish wedding.

Eight months later when I had given birth to a healthy baby boy, I still couldn't regret it. Our songs conclusion had given me my little Gustav.

"My broken soul can't be alive and whole. Till I hear you sing once more." - Love Never Dies


End file.
